Daredevil: Infinite
by michaelbuns134
Summary: Matthew Murdock, the blind lawyer from Hells Kitchen is ready to fight the crime that plagues his home. Takes place same universe as my Spider-Man story. Arc 1 The Devil Loves You


**Daredevil Infinite**

 **Arc 1 The Devil Loves You**

When people walk through Hell's Kitchen, they never look in the alleys they walk by; they don't want to see the evil deeds that happen, like the hookers with random men, the children shooting up, and the men beating other men for no reason Matthew Murdock has never seen the evil deeds, but he has stopped them. Matthew was the one who wanted to have his law firm in Hell's Kitchen, much to his partner's disproval. It has always been his home and after being gone for a year, things have gotten worse and he plans on fixing that.

Two weeks ago the newest hero, Spider-Man, fought and defeated the head of HAMMER in the middle of Times Square. Matthew was over a mile away in his red body armor beating up a pimp for the location of a big sex trafficker, who operates out of the Kitchen. He bloodied up his billy club and he keeps the blood as a reminder of the line he can never cross again, never again.

Matthew wakes up to a start, his heart racing like the train four blocks away. His phone is ringing but it is on vibrate. That has never been a problem for him. When it vibrates he can feel the vibrations of where he placed it. He walks to his phone and answers.

A loud and obnoxious voice talks, "Matty, Matty, Matty. Word is Daredevil was out in the Kitchen beating up some dope peddlers. Is that why you blew off the meeting with Fisk?"

Matthew recognized the voice as his best friend, Foggy Nelson and Matthew answers him, "Yes and no. I was beating up some men dealing heroine not dope and I missed the Fisk meeting because Fisk is a murderer and if I see him I will have to use all my will to not break his face in with my fists."

"Matty. We need to get this case. Fisk is a dick, evil, bad guy, whatever you hero dudes call him, but this money could be used for good. We can donate it all to rebuilding parts of the Kitchen. Karen and I won't take a dime. Fisk says he just wants us to get one guy out on probation that's it. Come on Matty!" Foggy insists.

Matt grits his teeth, "Fine. I have one condition."

"You always do. What's this one?" Foggy says annoyed.

"You clean your office. My nose is going to kill itself from the Cheeto dust, that you still have everywhere."

"Fine. Deal. Whatever. Okay. The dudes name is Urich and we need to meet him tomorrow. Do your crime fighting stuff early today, cause if you miss I will take that billy club and beat you with it myself.: Foggy replied laughing before he hung up.

Matthew walks over to his wardrobe and puts on his black suit and ties his tie tightly. He feels his knuckles and they are rough. He walks over to his kitchen and pulls out a beer. He drinks it in one chug. He grabs his cane and walks out his door. He passes many people and many get out of the way for the poor blind man.

Matt hates walking with the cane. He loves when he gets to chuck them and run around like he knows he can, but blind lawyer is his façade and he needs to keep it up. He smells fresh blood and hears police sirens. He tries to pinpoint the location. He walks faster past swarms of people and senses a crowd and the police tape. He listens to the conversations and what he hears is frightening.

There are four dead junkies they are all shirtless, and on each chest is one different word. The. Devil. Loves. You. On each of their foreheads there is a DD scraped in. Matt grips his cane breaking the wood handle. He hears another officer talking about an arrest warrant on Daredevil, but Matthew is fine with that. What he isn't okay with is that he can feel the smile of Wilson Fisk, mere feet away from him. He feels his hand on touch his shoulder.

"Mr. Murdock, this is a terrible time to meet, but I wanted to thank you for accepting my case." Fisk says smiling.

"It is no problem Mr. Fisk." Matthew replies through his teeth.

"See you soon Matthew." Fisk says walking to his limousine. Fisk's limo drives away and Matthew walks into one of the alleys that no one looks into. He breaks his cane in half and chucks it away. He kicks the wall once and he wants to punch the brick walls but he leans against them now and pops his knuckles.

Matt walks back to his place and he notices someone inside. He can't get a read on them so it means it has to be one person. He is an old, wise, Asian man named Stick.

"Daredevil? Cute name Murdock." Stick says sarcastically.

Matthew gets into a fighting stance and Stick laughs, "Kid. I am here to warn you not kick your ass. There is something bad coming and it is coming for you. I just wanted to tell you to be safe as you can be and to keep your head up.

Stick is about to leave and Matt yells, "Why did you come back to warn me about something? You never do."

Stick looks back at him and says, "Well the Devil loves you Murdock and that isn't going to end well."

AN: Thanks for Reading. To those who are curious this does take place in my Spider-Man Infinite Fanfic universe and will connect. If you could review that would be awesome! Thanks again!


End file.
